My Mom Has Got It Going on?
by oh one
Summary: Different version of Lilly's Mom Has Got It Going on.Will new relationships and hidden feelings ruin Miley and Lilly’s friendship? MileyLilly? OliverLilly?
1. Almost Sisters

**If you haven't seen Lilly's Mom Has Got It Going On, and don't want to know what happens then don't read.**

* * *

Miley was all excited. I on the other hand didn't care much. I guess I felt happy for my mom. She never looked at another man since my dad left. I guess it's selfish, but I encouraged my mom and did the best I could to prepare her for this date. I told her everything I possibly could about Robbie Ray, and Miley told her dad everything about my mom. My mom was pretty, maybe a bit too pretty. I did feel jealous. Anytime I went out, all of the guys my age were staring at her. My mom didn't notice but I did. I know she couldn't help it but maybe she could wear clothes her age.

"Honey are you ready to go? I don't want to keep Robbie waiting." She said happily.

"I'll be down in a sec." I said. I haven't seen my mom this happy in so long. I shrugged off my feelings and quickly put my hair up. I needed to be happy for my mom.

"Alright mom I'm ready." I said walking downstairs. She wasn't there. She's probably already in the car.

I heard her horn beep. She rolled down the window. "Come on Lilly!"

On the way to Miley's I drilled her with questions about Robbie Ray. She answered everyone correct.

"Alright mom you should be ready." I said as we walked toward the door. My mom rang the doorbell

"Oh lipstick check." I said putting my finger on her teeth searching for any lipstick. Of course Robbie answered the door right when I was doing this. I saw my mom blush a bit.

"How you doen?" she asked nervously.

"We're very close." I said quickly. I didn't notice my finger was still on her tooth.

"Move your finger honey." My mom said nervously.

"Alright." I said smiling a bit.

We stood there staring at eachother awkwardly for a bit. I saw Miley standing from inside her house. She sure looked nice.

" That is one beautiful dress." Robbie said smiling.

"That is one puffy shirt." My mom said flirting a bit.

They linked their arms and walked off to the car.

"Drive safe!" I yelled.

"Next stop sister town." Miley said to me happily.

"Bye!" Miley and I said together as we waved them goodbye.

* * *

"Man this is harder than I thought." Miley whined.

"Just concentrate I know we'll figure it out." I said giving her a small smile.

"I've gone over the numbers 10 times. Once you move in there is no way all of our shoes are going to fit." Miley said looking down at her paper.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I-I guess I could give some away." Miley said sadly.

"You would give away shoes for me?" I said getting a warm feeling in my stomach.

Miley smiled. I love when she smiles.

"You're the best sister ever." I said giving Miley a hug.

"I know." She squealed.

Our goofy teacher popped up on Miley's laptop reminding us that International relations day is on Monday.

I heard a car door shut. They must be back! I started to make my way to the door. But Miley had pulled me back. She told me to give them sometime. Miley clearly forgot what she said as her dad walked into their house.

"How'd it go? Great, perfect, awesome, fantastic!" Miley asked eagerly.

"Fine, I had a wonderful time." Robbie said dully.

"So did I, lets go." My mom said trying to keep her cool.

Clearly this date was a disaster.

"But…" Miley began to say but was cut off by her dad.

"The women wants to leave, lets not stop her." He said coldly.

"Thank you." My mom said not even giving him a second glance.

"My pleasure." Robbie said.

I watched my mom walk out to her car and Robbie walk away. I laughed a bit.

"What goofy thing did your dad do this time?" I asked smiling a bit.

"My dad? How do you know it's my dad?" Miley asked sounding annoyed.

"Have you met your dad?" I smirked.

Miley gave me a cold stare.

"Yes I have and I also met your uptight mother." Miley said smiling.

"My mother is not uptight." I said feeling angry.

I heard my mom's car give a loud beep followed by "Lillian move it!"

I quickly walked outside. I was followed by Miley.

"Yeah she's a real ray of sunshine." Miley smirked.

I turned around and made my way towards Miley.

"This is not her fault." I said trying to stay calm.

"It isn't my daddy's fault either. And I was going to give up shoes for you" she said added quickly.

"Well now you don't have too." I said with angry rising in my voice.

"Fine." Miley said.

"Good." I said quickly.

"Goodbye." Miley said coldly.

Not helping the issue my mother beeped again.

I turned and faced Miley" She is not uptight!"

"You know what? I don't need a sister. I like being an only child." Miley yelled.

As we drove home I felt tears slowly fall down my face. I couldn't stand Miley, I couldn't stand the way she acted. She knows my mom went through a hard time with my father. Couldn't she just give her a break? Miley Stewart, always having to be right. Probably thinks tomorrow everything will be better. But no, no it won't. She hurt me for the last time.

* * *

This will probably be the only chapter for this story being exactly from the episode "Lilly's mom has got it going on." This idea came to me yesterday and I wanted to get it started. I'm still going to continue my other fic "The Girl Next Door", but I need some time away from that. This is a Liley story, so if you don't like that stuff don't read. It's just going to take Lilly awhile to notice her feelings for Miley. The rest of this will relate to "Lilly's mom has got it going on" but won't have the direct lines like this chapter. I do not own Hannah Montana. Please review and let me know if you like it or not. 


	2. Battle of the Fish

I sat in class. I was barely listening to the teacher, he was talking about trading fish. I was still mad at Miley, and she was still mad at me. All my mom did was offer to pay half the check. But no he refused. Miley should know that my mom went through a lot. But she doesn't care. Before I knew it I was up in front of the class with Oliver, Sarah, and Miley. Miley started attacking me first by saying something about the classy thing. I came back with saying that my city does not take handouts. Miley kept going on about how paying was classy. I didn't need any handouts, my city was independent.

Miley went to hand me the fish, I smacked it away causing it to hit Oliver. He did some girly scream. Then before I knew it she was sticking a fish down my shirt! I started yelling cold fish, cold fish. And she had the nerve to say just like my mother, my mother was not cold. I got even angrier and put a fish right down her shirt. Then she hit me with a fish. Then the doughnut Oliver told me, me to chill. He has a nerve, why didn't he tell Miley to chill? She was the one that started the whole fish down the shirt thing. She hit me with the fish first. But of course, Miley is always the innocent one. Then before I knew it Oliver is siding with Miley telling me to take the fish.

Luckily Saint Sarah was on my side. Sarah hit Oliver with a fish to my pleasure, causing him to scream like a girl yet again. Miley and I started to hit each other with a fish. Before I knew it the whole class was throwing fish at each other. Of course the principal walked in as this happened. She started to yell and everyone stopped. She asked who caused this, everyone pointed to Miley and me.

So here we were down at the principal's office. She yelled at us and sent us in a room to "work out our feelings." Like that was going to work. Miley kept staring at me the whole time making me a bit uncomfortable. So finally I spoke up.

"What are you looking at." I said sharply.

Miley looked a bit shocked at me. I guess she wasn't expecting me to seem so angry, at least she knows.

"Listen Lilly, I'm sorry." Miley said.

_Was she actually apologizing?_

"I'm sorry that your mom overreacts when someone tries to do that right thing, like paying." Miley said.

_Guess she wasn't._

"Miley are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled kind of shocked by my own action." It's always my fault. I'm always wrong. Miley, this is the last time I let you walk over me, here take this."

I took off my friendship bracelet and threw it at her. I walked right out of the class never looking back.

* * *

Sorry for not updating soon. Please review and let me know what you think. It's going to get better, I promise. By the way the first chapter is what actually happens, direct quotes. This chapter it starts off of what was happening but the principal part and beyond did not happen. And I'm not sure if it was half the tip or check, so I just made it check. I got this idea because when I saw this episode I got annoyed at Miley, haha I don't know why. Well anyways I would really like reviews. 


	3. Jealously

The second I got home I ran up to my room. I landed on my bed and started to cry. I cried and cried. I don't know why. I was the one that ended our friendship. I hate Miley so much. I know it's a strong word but I just can't stand her. I ran to the bathroom throwing up whatever was left inside of me. I quickly brushed my teeth and went to lie down. I noticed my cell phone was on the floor. I picked it up and checked it. 18 missed calls. I quickly checked, they were all from Miley. I frowned and put the cell phone on my bed. Not even two minutes later I felt it vibrate. It was Miley again. I didn't feel like answering it. I walked downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen cooking. She turned around to face me, she had a worried look on her face.

"Lilly, hunny, are you okay?" she asked with a small frown.

I put on a small grin "Yeah mom I feel great. I'm going down to the beach."

"Okay but be home at 5:00, I'm making your favorite." She said smiling and went back to cooking.

"Okay." I said before grabbing my skateboard.

Thoughts were racing through my mind. Should I really be mad at Miley? She didn't know how my dad was. I didn't tell her too much about the divorce. She always did ask though. Actually, I didn't tell her anything about it, I really had no right to be mad. I got off my skateboard and made my way to Rico's, Jackson was there.

"I'll have water please." I said handing him two dollars.

"Sure Lilly." He said grabbing a water. I hope he doesn't ask about…

"What's up with you and Miley?" he asked. "I haven't seen her this upset since the day mom died."

"Shit, Jackson tell her not to be sad." I said feeling guilty.

"You know she hasn't stopped crying since she came home, she tried calling you." He said still not giving me my water.

"Look Jackson I'm not in the mood to talk about this. Just give me my water." I said getting annoyed.

"Just please talk to her about this." He said giving me my water.

"Alright." I said walking down towards the beach.

I took a sip of my water while watching the waves come in and out. It made me feel better, it looked so peaceful. I felt a hand go on my shoulder, I jumped a bit. It was Oliver.

"Jeez Oliver you scared me." I said.

"Sorry Lils." He said taking a seat behind me.

"It's fine." I answered looking back towards the ocean. I felt Oliver staring at me.

"What is it Oliver?" I snapped.

"Miley called you 18…" He began to say.

"Yeah she called me 19 times." I corrected him.

"Lilly please talk to her." Oliver said.

"Oliver did you hear what she said to me?" I yelled.

"Well…" Oliver said quietly.

"No Oliver please, you're always on her side." I said.

"I'm not on anyone's side I just want you two to be friends again." Oliver said.

"Yeah and I wish my dad wasn't an alcoholic and never beat my mom. But we can't always get what we fucking want." I said angrily chucking my water behind me.

"Lilly, I didn't know." Oliver said looking shocked.

"Yeah well now you do…" I said feeling a tear slide down my cheek. I slowly wiped it away. No one saw Lilly Truscott cry.

"Does Miley?" he asked.

"No, no one does." I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Maybe…" He began to say before I cut him off.

"Look I'll talk to her at school tomorrow and tell her everything. Just don't tell her what I told you okay?" I asked.

"Of course." He said grinning.

"Why are you grinning?" I asked.

"Because after she knows, you two will make up." He smiled.

"Okay calm down you doughnut." I said playfully smacking his arm.

* * *

It was last period. Usually I can't wait until school ends, but today was different. I didn't want to talk to Miley at all. But I promised Oliver I would, maybe I can get a detention! 

_RING RING RING_

Dam too late. Everyone practically ran out of class besides me. I made my way to my locker. There was Miley looking around. We made eye contact. She smiled, I gave a small one back.

"Hey Lilly." She said quietly.

"Hey Miley…I'm sorry." I said while staring at my shoes.

"No… no, I'm the one who should be sorry. I really did start everything yesterday I just…" Miley said before I cut her off.

"My dad beat my mom." I said quickly. I didn't want any sympathy.

"Lilly I…I didn't know I'm so…" Miley said shyly.

"No please don't apologize I should of told you. I just didn't want you feeling sorry for me." I said quietly finally making eye contact. She looked nervous.

She handed me the friendship bracelet, I took it and carefully put it back on. She smiled at me. I felt happy now nothing could ruin my mood.

"Hey babe." Jake said giving Miley a kiss on the lips.

Besides that. Pain went through me as they kissed. Miley had her hands around his neck and Jake's hands were on her back slowly making there way to her but. I felt anger, I hate Jake Ryan. I wanted to puke. They finally broke the kiss.

"Oh hey Lilly didn't see you there." Jake said smiling. He had one arm over Miley's shoulders.

"Yeah hi, I need to go Miley bye." I said turning around not hearing what Miley said.

I practically ran home. I felt so confused. _Why was I jealous?_

* * *

Reviews would be great

The next chapter will be in Miley's p.o.v. by the way and maybe Lilly's toward the end.


	4. Teardrops

Miley's P.O.V.

I tried yelling for Lilly to wait, but I guess she didn't hear me, I think she ignored more. I felt someone put their hand on my arm softly, I forgot Jake was next to me.

"Sorry Jake." I said still staring at the door which Lilly just ran through.

"It's okay Miles I was just thinking maybe we should…" Jake began to say but I tuned the rest out. All I could think about was how I should follow Lilly and maybe talk about what happened. I couldn't believe that happened. I felt like a jerk. Lilly didn't deserve to go through so much pain.

"So how does that sound?" Jake asked smiling.

I gave a small frown. "I'm sorry Jake but I completely tuned out."

He looked a little irritated. "It's okay, I was just wondering if we could catch a movie then dinner?

I felt guilty. I really should be with Lilly right now. "Look Jake, Lilly just told me something, and I really think she needs me to be with her."

I was kind of surprised of Jake's reaction. His face turned red and he bit his lip. He kind of scared me.

"But Miley we haven't hung out in forever. You were all upset over Lilly lately. If she was a good friend you two would have never gotten into this fight. She was the one that got mad at you." Jake said.

"But now I know the real reason. She told me something that made sense to why she was angry." I said trying to stay calm.

"If you two were best friends, she would have told you right away." Jake said then quickly checking his watch.

I was starting to feel a little angry. Lilly never told me. I was her best friend. I told her I was Hannah Montana. Wait, I'll ask Oliver if he knows. I told Jake I'd be back in three minutes. I went to Oliver's locker, he was still there.

"Hey Oliver." I said.

"Oh hey…" Oliver said smiling before I cut him off.

"Did Lilly happen to tell you the real reason about her dad?" I asked growing impatient.

"Actually yeah she just…" Oliver began to talk again before I cut him off.

"Bye thanks." I mumbled. I went back to Jake and grabbed his arm.

"Come on lets go." I said angrily.

"Sweet." Jake said in a goofy voice." I knew you'd choose me over that loser."

I gave Jake a quick glance at the whole loser thing, but then smiled. Lilly told Oliver not me. I thought we were supposed to be best friends. We got in Jake's car. On the way to the movies Jake never noticed that tears were slowly following down my face.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

I had been lying on my bed for the past two hours. I couldn't help but feel hurt that Miley didn't come after me. She's probably out with Jake. I hate how she always chooses Jake over me. Doesn't she know that I need her with me? I always needed someone to talk to. I guess I'm not good enough for her. All I know is that I hate Jake Ryan.

A few minutes later I heard a knock at my door. I yelled come in. It was Oliver, he was holding a box a chocolate. I couldn't help but smile, he was so sweet. Every time I don't feel good I eat chocolate, Oliver knows that, Miley doesn't. Again I had to think of Miley. I watched Oliver come over and sit on my bed.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled and opened the box we both began to eat.

"Did Miley stop by?" He asked.

"No, no she didn't." I said shoving more chocolate down my throat at this thought.

"I thought you two were good." Oliver said frowning.

"Yeah me too, until she chose Jake over me." I said feeling angry. Before I knew it tears were slowly coming down my face and Oliver was holding me. We began to lie down, Oliver held me in his arms. We stayed like that for a couple of hours before he spoke up.

"Lilly." He said gently.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I love you." Oliver said shyly.

I laid there and was shocked. Oliver has always been there for me and is now. Maybe I do love him. He is that "right kind of guy" my mom always talks about. She always tells me to find a caring guy, and Oliver is the most caring guy I know.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Oliver said sounding frightened and began to sit up.

"No, I love you too." I said smiling a bit.

Oliver's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Can I kiss you?" Oliver asked shyly. He looked cute, I couldn't say no.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled leaning in. I didn't really feel anything, I tried hard to, but all I could think about was Miley. Why was I thinking of Miley? I ignored this and continued to kiss him. I heard the door open and slowly pulled away. It was Miley. Her face was red, and I'm not sure if I was imagining it but her eyes looked watery.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Wait Miley…" I began to say.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Lils." Miley said walking out.

* * *

Miley's P.O.V.

After my date with Jake, I asked him to drop me off at Lilly's. The date actually wasn't too bad, but I did feel bad still for not following Lilly. Maybe she felt more comfortable about telling Oliver first because she knew him longer, or maybe she told him during the fight. All I knew was that I had to talk to Lilly. I went up to her room after saying hi to her mother. I opened the door. To my surprise I saw Oliver and Lilly kissing. They stopped when I opened the door I said sorry softly, and heard Lilly say something, but I wasn't quite sure what she had said. I told her I'd talk to her tomorrow. I was confused, so confused and scared. Why did I feel jealous when they were kissing?

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. I decided to get this chapter in. I have midterms this week and won't have a lot of time.

_Reviews would be wonderful._

**Any ideas would be great because I don't know exactly were I'm going with this story.**


	5. Realizing

Lilly's P.O.V

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been weird. Ever since Miley walked in on Oliver and me we haven't spoken. A whole week of not seeing Miley. She didn't even give me a chance to talk to her. One day I went to her locker, seeing her there. The second I got there Jake came by and they left. Maybe she's mad about Oliver and me? It makes no sense she's always with Jake, always. Jake's such an asshole, I honestly don't know what she sees in him. I think I'll just go to Miley's and talk to her. Well try to._

_Write soon,_

_Lilly_

* * *

I made my way to Miley's house, and knocked on the door. No answer. I grew impatient and opened up the door, surprised that it was unlocked. I suddenly noticed something was wrong. The couch was flipped over, the lamp was broken, and the kitchen was a mess. I heard screaming coming from upstairs, it sounded like Miley. I ran upstairs and heard another voice, it was Jake.

"Miley baby relax, the sooner the better." Jake said.

"Get the fuck off me!" Miley screamed.

I opened the door, and instantly jumped on Jake. Quickly I looked over at Miley, to my delight she seemed fine, besides a few bruises. Jake didn't get what he came for. I noticed Jake began to get up, I quickly grabbed Miley's lamp and hit him off the head. Miley looked at me and didn't say anything. There was no way I was going to speak up first. Say something, another part of me thought. No there's no way. We remained quiet for a few minutes ignoring Jake still lying on the floor.

"Miley…" I said decided to give up with the no speaking first thing. She looked up at me, finally making eye contact. It never dawned to me how beautiful she really was, I suddenly became nervous. Where were these feelings coming from?

"I'm sorry." Miley said.

I wasn't her expecting her to do the talking.

She babbled on about how sorry she was, but I couldn't pay attention. I simply nodded my head. I began to realize how soft her hair looked and how soft her lips looked. Was I blind all this time? I decided I loved Miley Stewart. Fuck, there's no way she loves me.

"… and well I guess I was jealous when I saw Oliver and you kissing. But now I know why, Lilly I love you, I was too blind to see it. It's okay if you hate me, but please don't." Miley said looking scared.

I felt a huge grin spread across my face. I heard a grunt from Jake, I quickly grabbed the lamp and hit him over the head once more, before kissing Miley and telling her that I, Lilly Truscott, love her too.

* * *

Well I completely lost the momentum to continue this story, and had no idea how to extend it. I was tired of keeping this story off. It didn't come off the way I wanted, but I decided to finish it. Sorry that the last chapter was really short, but I found it pointless for them to go on argueing forever. I don't think I'm going to finish Best Mistake because it really didn't come out the way I wanted, I might just make it a two-shot because I hate leaving stories unfinished(if not I'll delete it and try to remake it another day possibly). After I possibly finish that, I'm going to try to write another one shot because I have an idea for one. Then after that I'm planning to start another Liley story(a longer one), only I'm going to find a way to make it different from any other I have ever read or wrote, but that will be hard. I just don't want to use the same ideas over again. So yeah I just wanted to let anyone knows who cares. 


End file.
